


History of Codependency and Anger/상호의존과 분노의 역사

by oneyangsee



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Trevor Philips/Michael De Santa - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyangsee/pseuds/oneyangsee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor Philips/Michael De Santa<br/>트레버가 마이클의 무덤을 파본 후, 마이클의 집에 찾아왔다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History of Codependency and Anger/상호의존과 분노의 역사

 

  TV에선 명화극장이나 방영되는 늦은 밤, 현관문이 꽝꽝 울렸다. 어느 새끼길래 초인종도 누르지 않는지, 마이클은 짜증을 내면서 문을 열러 갔다.

 

“씨발, 씨발, 씨발......”

 

  문을 열자 보이는 것은, 잔뜩 화나 욕을 마구잡이로 뱉는 트레버였다. 늘 변덕 나듯 화를 내는 트레버가 익숙한 M에게 이번엔 또 무슨 일로 심사가 뒤틀렸는지 궁금하기만 했다.

  하지만 T가 고개를 들어 M을 바라보는 순간, 그 순간에 M은 눈치챘다. 그리고 있는 힘을 다해 이번에도 별일이 아니길 빌었다. 최대한 태연히 말했다.

 

“왜, 또. 이번엔 무슨 일인데.”

 

  T는 너무나 태연한 마이키의 말에 어이없어하는 표정이 잠깐 올라왔다 사라졌다. 여전히 분노에 차있었다.

  


“씹할 놈, 너는 뒤통수만 갈기는 비겁한 놈이야. 네가 정부의 뒷구멍을 빨 때부터 배신자라는걸 눈치 깠어야 했는데!”

“이봐, 트레브. 일단 진정해. 일단 진정하고, 앉아서 맥주 한 캔 따고 나서 이야기하자.”

“5분도 못 서 있는 돼지 새끼. 씨발…… 내가 뭘 보고 온 줄 알아? 감이 와?”

“네가 무슨 말 하고 있는지 전혀 모르겠으니까, 본론부터 이야기해.”

 

  마이클은 본질부터 이야기하길 원했음에도 내심 초사했다. 트레브의 평소 같은 행동 속에 다른 기류가 느껴졌다. 여태껏 내던 자잘한 역정이 아니라, 이번에는 무겁고 큰 무언가. 트레버는 입을 떼며, 고개를 돌려서,

 

“네 무덤에 찾아갔어.”

 

  마이클을 바라보았다. M의 복잡하던 머릿속은 순식간에 하얘졌다. 그의 눈빛은 정확히 그를, 혹은 그의 속을 바라보고 있었다. T의 눈빛은 마치 탐지기라도 되는 양 마이클을 헤집었다.

 

“씨발! 찾아가는 게 아니었어. 그때 나는 뭐에 홀렸던 거야. 네가 죽고 찾아갔던 그 무덤이 머릿속에 갑자기 튀어 올라서는 사라지질 않았거든. 그건 좆 같은 망령이었어.”

 

  마이클은 트레버의 눈을 보았다. T의 눈은 벌겋게 충열되었고, 핏대가 서 있었다.

 

“뚱땡이 마이클 드 산타 새끼는 멀쩡하게 로스 산토스의 저택에서 기름지게 살고 있는데, 그럼 시발 내가 무릎 꿇고 울었던 마이클 타운리의 무덤에는 무슨 똥이 들어있는지 알고 싶었어. 그래서 네 무덤을 팠어.”

“시발……”

 

  모든 일은 마이키가 예상한 가장 최악의 시나리오대로 흘러갔다. 일은 계획대로 되지 않았다. 브래드가 죽고, 트레브가 감옥에 간 것처럼.

 

“그 뒤는 네가 제일 잘 알거야. 그 안에 들어있던게 누군지. 그렇지? 아니면 다 잊어버린거야? 네 옛날 성처럼? 그래, 너 같은 배신자라면 그럴 수 있겠지. 마이키, 난 널 위해 울었어. 시발…… 널 위해 울었다고!”

“나도 널 그리워했어. 그치만 알잖아, 트레브. 나에겐 가족이 있잖아.”

“퍽이나! 날 그리워했다고? 좆도 잘 그랬겠다. 가족 핑계 대지마. 이 뱀 같은 씨발 새끼야! 지금까지 친 뒤통수로는 부족한거야? 내가 얼마나 네 대가리를 날려버려야 그 거짓말을 관둘래?”

 

  그는 뒷춤에서 총을 꺼내 M을 조준했다. 그리고 그는 울고 있었다. 트레버가 울고 있었다. 비처럼 흘러내리지는 않아도, 마이클의 장례식날 그의 무덤 앞에서 울었듯이. 소리내지 않으려 무진장 애를 쓰면서.

 

  트레버는 마이키를 쏘지 못할 것이다.

 

“그럼 방아쇠를 당겨. 그럴 배짱도 없는 새끼가."

 

  마이클과 트레버 모두 알고 있었다. 허세 가득하게 들리는 M의 말이 사실이란걸. 그래도 T에게마이키는 생사를 함께한, 미워도 미워할 수 없는, 친구가 아닌 형제라는걸. 모두 알고 있었다. 마이키는 트레버를 안았다. 존나게 추운 북부 양크턴 시절, 추위를 피해보려 서로 껴안고 있었던 그 이후로 처음이였다. 

 

“그래, 씨발. 나는 공항 하나를 날려도, 네 머리통을 날려버릴 순 없을거야. 그건 좆같이도 내가 제일 잘 알아. 그 다음으론 네 새끼가 제일 잘 알지. 그걸 잘 아니까, 너는 수도 없이 내 뒤통수를 칠 수 있었겠지.”

  트레버는 울음과 말을 먹어가며 이야기했다. 

 

“내 마지막 부탁은, 뒤통수 칠 바엔 내 머리통을 쏴버리거나, 대가리를 잘라버려. 알겠어?”

 

  트레브의 농담 같은 말은, 정말 진심이라는 것도, 둘 모두가 알고 있었다. 

 

“내가 매달리는 게 좆 같은 유다 새끼라니…”

 

  트레브는 중얼거렸다.

 


End file.
